


Insatiable

by Bloodysyren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Everyone gets a turn.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

McCree knocked tentatively on Hanzo's door and the panel slid open noiselessly.

"You wanted to see me?" The cowboy was leaning casually up against the doorjamb: shirt open, tight pants, and that winning smile. But the archer didn't seem to be phased by the display and instead ushered the gunslinger inside. Jesse always marveled at how Spartan and yet beautiful Hanzo's room was. But this time, there was another addition. Hanzo's younger brother, Genji, was trussed up and blindfolded, kneeling on Hanzo's futon.

"You said you needed my help. But I'm not sure what I can help you with in this type of situation, darlin'." McCree felt his cock begging for attention seeing Genji on his knees. He was silent but attentive. And he looked like he had already been teased to his limit. His weeping cock was straining against the ropes that bound him.

"He asked for you specifically." Hanzo said matter-of-factly. Jesse's eyebrows shot up.

"Me?"

"He said that he had heard of your...prowess...and wanted to experience it for himself."

Jesse chuckled, cracking his knuckles. He unbuttoned his shirt and stripped it off of his toned arms.

"I guess I shouldn't disappoint then." The sharpshooter walked up to Genji, whose head was inclined slightly, submissively. Jesse held his overshirt near the swordsman's nose, letting the sweaty reek of his body mixed with his cologne wash over the younger Shimada brother. Genji's head shot up, breathing deeply, greedily. He let out a desperate low sigh, licking his lips. McCree turned to Hanzo for a moment,

"Were there any...urm...instructions? Did you say anything to him?" Jesse's stage whisper met Genji's ears like a gunshot and he felt his chest tighten in anticipation. The fact that the cowboy was even in the same room as him made Genji's cock twitch.

"I have told him that he must not speak unless spoken to. And the bindings are simply for...patience."

"Well, I think the young colt's waited long enough, don't you think?" Jesse stripped himself and Hanzo stepped up to him, unable to keep his hands to himself. Jesse's breath caught in his throat as Hanzo slid a hand between his legs, letting his robe fall open, revealing nothing underneath but his own stiff manhood. It seemed like Hanzo had enjoyed teasing his little brother a little too much.

"I wish I could have you all to myself..." Hanzo nibbled on McCree's ear, glancing over to Genji's prone form, watching as he strained to hear their conversation. Hanzo wanted to punish his brother a little more by making him watch as Hanzo rode McCree's cock like a starving beast. But he also longed to see the look on his brother's face as they both claimed him, that normally haughty look melting into toe-curling pleasure.

"But yes, I think Genji has waited long enough..." The pair turned to the bound man and McCree reclined against the pillows as Hanzo undid his brother's bonds.

"Come here, sweetheart..." McCree manhandled Genji up onto his hips, spreading the swordsman's thighs and sliding his hard cock between those perfect cheeks. Genji rested his head against Jesse's shoulder as he felt Hanzo between his legs, stroking them in a tight fist. Hanzo leaned down and took both cocks in his mouth. Genji's cock was pressed deliciously against McCree's and the warm heat from his brother's mouth made him dizzy with pleasure.

"Mmmmmm..." Genji couldn't talk, but he could still show appreciation for his brother's skills. Hanzo's oil-slick fingers pressed into Genji's body, two, then three, twisting and shoving deep. The swordsman flinched under that hot mouth and those searching fingers. His cock jolted in the circle of Hanzo's fingers.

"You're such a tease, darlin'." Jesse couldn't hold back his remark, watching Hanzo working his brother over like the most professional dom. Genji gasped and arched his back, feeling Hanzo hum low in his throat. Even McCree couldn't bite back a groan of lust. His deep smoke-laced voice slithered into Genji's ear making the young man shudder,

"Do you want to ride me, Genji?" Jesse nipped at Genji's ear, hearing a strangled 'yes' from the young man.. Hanzo stroked his lover's cock and Jesse held up Genji's hips, lowering him slowly onto his thick manhood. Hanzo watched jealously as a desperate moan slipped past Genji's lips. McCree pushed his hips up and the swordsman shivered, his muscles tightening against Jesse's cock.

"You really are a greedy one. I bet you'd want your brother's slick piece too, huh?" Genji was still blindfolded, but both men could see the desperate need on those chiseled features. Hanzo was busy sucking on Genji's cock and he nearly choked as he heard McCree's dirty suggestion. He hadn't even considered it. He thought he would just help his brother feel what it was like to have the gunslinger pushing him to the limits of pleasure, not that he would join in.

"Do you want to feel Hanzo too, you dirty boy? Maybe we can take off your blindfold so you can watch him claim you..." Genji nodded and McCree peeled the cover from Genji's eyes as Hanzo slicked up his thick cock. McCree could only see his lover, but Hanzo couldn't mistake the look of salacious greed on his little brother's face.

"I think we should free his voice too. What do you think, darlin'?"

"Oh, I suppose that's enough discipline for one night. Genji, you can finally say whatever's on your mind..." Hanzo watched as McCree pulled out slightly and the two of them pushed in slowly, feeling Genji's body opening up for their twin cocks.

"Fuuuuuck! Brother....please....!" Genji was panting, gripping the pristine futon in desperate fingers. He pushed his hips down, impaling himself on those rods of molten pleasure. He arched his back as Hanzo shoved in deeper, pushing him and McCree further into Genji's tight hole. Hanzo gripped Genji's powerful thighs in squeezing fingers, snapping his hips forward.

"You didn't tell me that your brother was a cock slut like you, baby..." Jesse smirked and rubbed his hands over Genji's chest, pinching those pink nipples in calloused fingers. Hanzo snorted derisively, pushing his hips forward, hearing Genji whimper in need.

"He's more of one than I am." Hanzo retorted, curling his fingers around Genji's weeping cock.

"I bet you couldn't handle both of us, brother..." Genji said through lust-clenched teeth, tossing his head back as Hanzo's fingers squeezed him deliciously.

"I bet I could, little brother. After we make you crazy from it, I'll show you exactly what I can handle." Hanzo's hand sped up on Genji's dripping cock and he shoved his hips forward punishingly hard.

"Oooh, can I go after? I've always wanted to try it myself..." McCree replied, trying to break the tension. The brothers stilled for a moment, both thinking what it would be like to have the cowboy at their mercy. Hanzo could nearly see Genji drooling and they shared a knowing look.

"Nnnngh! Brother.....so good....please....fuck me..." Genji's breathing was ragged. He was coming apart at the seams and Hanzo didn't let up in his onslaught of his little brother's body. He drove in harder, deeper, squeezing Genji's cock in a sure grip, bringing his brother to the peak of ecstasy as the two of them succumbed to the heavenly pleasure of his body; clenching around the two of them like he could never get enough.

"Aaahh!! Fuuuck! Oh! Hanzo...more...Jesse! Don't stop...! Please...!" Genji shuddered as he came hard across Hanzo's knuckles, feeling the two of them release their thick seed into his tight ass, moaning like a pair of demons as they shoved their hips against his abused body.

"Nnnngh...." Genji felt like he had the most beautiful sickness. His limbs were heavy with pleasure and his brain felt fuzzy like he had imbibed too much sake. Hanzo pulled free from his brother's body and watched Jesse's softening cock slip out of Genji's twitching hole. He helped his brother sit up and the sheets were promptly soiled from their rutting.

"It looks like we won't be sleeping here tonight..." Hanzo said, sounding almost disappointed.

"I have a king-sized bed in my place..." Jesse offered. Hanzo smirked and the two of them glanced over at Genji who was sleeping soundly.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Hanzo offered, pecking the cowboy on the cheek.

"What about now?" Jesse nosed underneath Hanzo's chin, leaving teasing kisses along the archer's throat.

"Let your brother sleep. We obviously wore him out..."

"Now who's the insatiable one?"

"I'm always insatiable, darlin'. It's one of my best qualities."


	2. Chapter 2

Hanzo clutched Jesse's shoulders harder, gritting his teeth. The cowboy and his younger brother were holding him securely between them and he could feel them stretching him open. He bit down hard on his lip and whimpered. It was a low sound; animalistic and carnal. But he couldn't help himself. Just having Jesse inside felt incredible, but having Genji's sex pressing tight alongside the cowboy's silken length made the archer's head spin.

"Haah...please..." Hanzo was panting, his ragged breath fluttered against Jesse's shoulder.

"I think he wants more, Genji. Whatcha think?" Hanzo's brother smirked and pushed his hips forward teasingly. Hanzo moaned and shivered.

"We'll give him whatever he wants." Genji tightened his grip on Hanzo's sweat-slick thighs and they mutually attacked his throat, his chest, his back; leaving reddening bite marks along his skin. He shuddered in their grip, muscles tensing against the onslaught of pleasure.

"Nnnngh! Ahh!!" Hanzo couldn't suppress his cries, feeling his whole body assaulted with their burning lust, as hot as a fire. The two of them knew exactly what to do to loosen his tongue. He was glad that, for once, the complex was mostly empty. Here, in Jesse's room, on that huge plush bed, made with crisp white sheets and rugged well-worn blankets, they had trapped him between them and were making him howl like a beast.

"Oh, darlin' you're so tight...squeezin' us both so hard..." Jesse nosed under Hanzo's chin, licking and nipping, feeling the archer bury his hands in the gunslinger's wild mane. Genji pushed in hard again, feeling Hanzo jerk and groan.

"He was right, he can take us both. And apparently he's loving it." Genji mouthed against Hanzo's back, dragging that slick tongue along the archer's spine. Hanzo felt them both push in to the hilt, pressing together into his body like the dirty pair they were. Jesse caught Hanzo's mouth in a searing kiss and a purring moan slipped past the archer's teeth-bitten lips.

"You're beautiful like this, sugar. All greedy and eager....makes me all hot and bothered."

"Ohh..Jesse...more...please!" Hanzo couldn't take anymore. His cock was dripping prejack and he flinched as the cowboy's rough fingers wrapped tight around him.

"Aaahhhh!" Hanzo's head fell back against Genji's shoulder as they pushed in again, alternating their thrusts and making him squirm with need.

"I want to see him come while we wreck his tight hole." Genji's dirty words made Hanzo wince but he loved the idea of getting to come. He wanted to drown in pleasure. He shuddered as Jesse's hand sped up, slick and warm. Those tanned knuckles were covered in his obvious excitement and Hanzo couldn't suppress a groan. Hanzo clutched Jesse's shoulders, trying to push himself down further against their twin cocks.

"I want to feel you clench around us like it's never enough to satisfy you, brother..." Genji gripped a handful of Hanzo's sleek long hair and tugged, pulling his head back sharply as Jesse dragged his teeth along Hanzo's throat.

"Oohh! Ahh! Please....so good!" Hanzo pleaded, feeling them driving into him hard. He could feel his muscles clenching, loving the slick pressure; the tight heat of both of them buried balls-deep inside his body.

"Oh, darlin', you're gonna make me blow my load..." Jesse's husky drawl and the higher-pitched but still just as sexy groan of satisfaction from his brother made Hanzo cry out, feeling them explode inside of him. He felt himself pushed over the edge of ecstasy, spilling his release over Jesse's knuckles; those fingers squeezing him like a demon, milking him for all he was worth.

Hanzo was panting, collapsed against Jesse's strong chest. The room smelled like sweat and sex and Hanzo was sure that he looked a mess. The two men eased him off of their cocks, letting him sprawl across the cool sheets. He rolled over and closed his eyes with a smile, feeling sleep overtake him.

"You look like you want to go again, cowboy..." Genji gripped Jesse between the legs and smirked.

"I'm always up for some fun."

"Good, because for once, I want to ride this stallion alone..." Genji palmed the lube on the bedside table and tackled the cowboy to the other half of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, playing with two dragons, you're likely to get bitten." Genji purred in McCree's direction, hooking his fingers into Hanzo's belt, pulling his brother closer. Jesse swallowed hard, watching as the two Shimada brothers disrobed each other, fingers pulling on worn cloth and sliding against heated patches of smooth skin. The cowboy had an inkling of what he was getting himself into, but he didn't realize that he would be so turned on by the two of them focusing on each other and not him.

Genji kissed Hanzo languidly, tongue sliding across his brother's shoulder, nipping teeth freeing a sigh from the archer's lips. Jesse was kneeling patiently on the large futon, eyes glued to the two brothers. Hanzo's fingers were freeing his brother's cock, curling his fingers around Genji's dripping length. It was just the two of them. Every touch and sigh making Jesse harder.

Hanzo's lips were brushing over his brother's throat and Genji tilted his head back, feeling Hanzo's thumb sliding wetly across the head of his length, making him twitch. Genji's fingers were slipping between Hanzo's cheeks, teasing his brother's tight hole while his other squeezed the tender bundles of nerves beneath Hanzo's manhood.

"Look at him, nearly drooling," Genji remarked, "...I bet he's just eager for a taste." Hanzo smirked at his brother's comment and they flanked the cowboy, those hard cocks inches from Jesse's mouth. He leaned forward and took them both between his lips, sucking hungrily. Genji was moaning under his breath and Hanzo buried a hand in Jesse's messy hair with a sigh. The cowboy was in fact drooling, saliva dripping from his chin, wanting things as wet as possible. He released Genji's cock and pushed Hanzo's as deep as he could get it, switching to the archer's brother and diving down again.

"What a dirty look..." Genji remarked, as Jesse glanced up into Hanzo's face, pushing the archer's cock down his throat.

"Should we prepare him, brother?" Genji's sultry voice broke the heavy silence. Hanzo grunted in reply and Genji disappeared to retrieve a toy. He slicked it up and knelt behind Jesse, pressing it between the cowboy's cheeks. McCree flinched and moaned around Hanzo's cock as the toy slid into his body, making the archer groan in pleasure.

"I think he likes it." Genji said, sliding the toy in and out again, watching Jesse clench around its thickness. He stroked himself as Jesse pushed his hips down, fucking himself. He curled his tongue around Hanzo's cock and sucked the archer like a professional. Hanzo had both hands buried in Jesse's hair, guiding the cowboy further, loving the hot suction of Jesse's mouth.

Genji slowly removed the toy, sliding his own cock between McCree's slick cheeks, feeling himself stiffen as he pushed into that dripping wetness, the heat of the gunslinger's body making him groan. Hanzo finally released his cock from Jesse's mouth, worried that he would come before the fun had even started. Genji pulled Jesse backwards onto the futon with him and pushed in further.

"Nnngh! Ah!" The cowboy panted as he felt Genji's cock slide deeper. Hanzo stared at his lover, being mercilessly fucked by his brother, and gingerly picked up the toy, still dripping wet.

"Did you want me to put this back in?" Hanzo smirked. Jesse's face was a mask of greed. Hanzo slid the toy against Jesse's already rigid cock and pushed it in alongside Genji's thickness, stretching the cowboy's tight hole. Jesse made a strangled whimper and groaned, body opening up to more pleasure.

"You're such a dirty old man..." Genji's voice slithered into Jesse's ear, those deadly hands gripping the cowboy behind the knees, exposing him completely to Hanzo's view. The archer couldn't deny it, seeing his lover stretched to his limit made his mouth water. Jesse's voice was a chorus of moans,

"Ohh! Darlin', please....Han, sugarplum...Please...You - I want you..." Jesse gnawed his lower lip, eyes pleading, begging his lover to take out the toy. Hanzo smiled.

"So, you want me to take my pleasure from your body? You want to feel me and my brother so deep inside that it brings you to the brink of insanity?" Jesse nodded desperately. An empty sigh fluttering across his lips as Hanzo pulled the toy free. He knelt between McCree's legs, and stilled.

"I think something's still missing." Hanzo pulled his hair down and wrapped his hair tie around Jesse's eyes. Jesse closed his lids against the blackness of the blindfold tied securely around his head. It was Hanzo's hair tie and it reeked of the archer's body, making Jesse's cock stiffen. He felt the ends tickling his shoulder and Genji's mouth was hot against his skin.

Jesse's legs were lifted a little higher and he felt the blunt slick press of Hanzo's cock against his entrance. He groaned as the archer pushed in beside his brother, a tight pressure, a wonderful fullness. Jesse bit his lip and groaned. They were both inside. These living, breathing murderers. This insatiable pair of dragons, out for blood; reeking of forbidden sinful pleasures.

"Ohh! God, fuck me...so good..." Jesse sighed wantonly.

"We're gonna fill you up, cowboy..." Genji's breath ghosted along Jesse's shoulder. He could feel Hanzo's fingers holding his ass in a firm grip, pushing himself deeper against Genji's length. The archer pulled out slowly and shoved back in, making Jesse groan with every hard thrust. His body was buzzing with need. He felt complete. This felt right. They were shoving into him over and over again. The lube was sliding down his ass, making everything slick.

McCree clenched his muscles and heard the brother's groan in tandem. So he at least had some control still. McCree felt his lips caught up in a searing kiss as Hanzo married their mouths, tongues tangling hotly. Genji dug his nails into the tender skin of McCree's thighs, feeling the gunslinger tighten his ass again.

"Keep your pussy tight for us." Genji pushed his hips up again, sliding further into Jesse's body. The dirty words spilling from his brother's mouth made Hanzo blush, but Jesse was lapping it up. He moaned as he heard the brothers' mouths connect. They sighed against his ear and the sound made his cock jump, sticky and neglected against his stomach.

The brothers nipped at his shoulders, raising red hickies as Jesse pushed his hips down, wanting them deeper. He wanted to feel them tearing him apart in lust. Hanzo drove in hard with a grunt. The feeling of his brother's cock sliding against his own, the two of them shoved balls deep in his lover's greedy hole, made Hanzo nearly come. He gripped McCree between the legs and stroked teasingly hard.

"Oh, darlin'...feels so good..." McCree moaned as Hanzo's other hand pinched a delicate nipple. He arched his back in pleasure, feeling them pushing deep. Genji groaned and sighed, his cock pulsing hard into Jesse's body. Hanzo was quick to follow, the jolting pressure of his brother coating McCree's insides with his release made Hanzo shoot hard into the cowboy's tight hole. Jesse blew his load hands-free as Hanzo stroked him like a machine, pulling his release from him like a dog in heat.

"Nnngh! Oh, fuck!! " Jesse collapsed against Genji's chest, sweating and panting. His sticky hot release coated his chest. Their sweet nectar dripped out of his body, the feeling making him hot enough to go again. The brothers pulled out gently, collapsing with the cowboy to the cool sheets on the futon.


End file.
